1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fan apparatus and, more particularly, to a fan apparatus incorporating a centrifugal blower.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of electronics technology, electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs) are becoming ever more powerful. Conventionally, the electronic component is mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB), and the PCB is installed in the enclosure of a device such as a personal computer. When the electronic component operates, it generates much heat, which needs to be immediately dissipated.
Conventionally, a centrifugal blower is installed in the computer enclosure with a number of screws, and provides heat dissipation for all the electronic components mounted on the PCB. The centrifugal blower defines an air outlet oriented toward the electronic components, to allow air to flow to the electronic components. However, with the continuous upgrading of most computers, the positions of the electronic components of the upgraded PCB may be different from the previous ones with respect to the computer enclosure and the air outlet of the centrifugal blower. As the centrifugal blower is fixedly mounted on the enclosure with screws, and a location of the air outlet of the centrifugal blower is unchangeable, the path of the airflow cannot be easily adjusted according to requirements of the upgraded PCB. As a result, the air driven out from the air outlet may fail to flow adequately to the electronic components.
Therefore, an improved fan apparatus is desired to overcome the described limitations.